Through to you (mobs)
by spark n' Jetz
Summary: When Spark finds out that he can talk to mobs, what does he do? He's divergent, and now he realizes there is a different story to minecraft then one might expect. Will he become friends with the mobs? What happens when Notch and Herobrines roles are not what they seem? Romance in later chapters . Part two is out. This is story is a favorite, but my other stories are much better.
1. being divergent

**Disclaimer: I do not own minecraft. Enjoy. Please review and unlike any other story I have written, this one will take a little twist. I signed the mob treaty, so now I can't portray mobs as selfless beings in my next two stories. That was the deal. The other one is through herobrines eyes. Check the story out.  
**  
I joined the game. I had just recently bought a new game called minecraft. It was, interesting. The graphics were okay, but it was sort of, well you know. Having 64 cubic meters in your so called inventory assumingly in you, is unrealistic. (I am coming out with "Minecraft. What is almost impossibly wrong about it.) I was not playing a server, so let's delete join and replace entered. I started back in my survival world and pressed F5, so I could see everything around as well as myself, the block man. I haven't change my skin yet.

I started off with mining some wood. I got some food after that. I raised my blocky fist when suddenly, the pig snorted loudly. Like really loudly. I lowered my fist. "What the **** is wrong with you?" said...the pig? "What the? You can talk? Is this a hack? Or a mod?" I asked. "...you idiotic minecraft people. Do you know anything?" said the pig.

My minecraft crashed. First time ever. I launched it once again and I came back to my world. For some reason I was in my house. I walked around some more, creeped out, but decided I was hallucinating or sleepy, since it was like ten o clock. I was currently sneaking this. I was suppose to be in bed by nine. Who cares. I thought everything was okay when, as I was walking back to my house, I encountered three zombies. One was one of those really scary midget zombies that were as fast as sprint and full speed.

Stay back! We'll take care of him!" said the first zombie. "Rather not. Call the ender police!" said the other one. Instantly purple flakes appeared and a enderman appeared. "Why do you minecrafters always bother us so much?" the enderman asked. I was too shocked to speak. The enderman raised it's arms and I blacked out.

When I woke up I was in a obsidian cage. I looked around. That's when I realized I...I shifted around. I looked at myself. Oh no...This is impossible! It was impossible, yet it was true. I was in the *****ing world of minecraft.

My first impulse was to yell "What the ****!" but I held it back. At least I knew something about minecraft...I probably spent more time on minecraft wikia then I did actual minecraft. There was a bag hooked on my belt, that I guess I had. I looked inside and it was my inventory. A crafting table, food, a wooden sword and some thirty two of wooden planks, and four torches that I mined from the bonus chest. Great. Not going to go far with this. Then I heard a ender sound. Like that weird thing you here from an enderman. And I think there were purple frost over there...This was getting weirder by the moment. I was about to try and find an escape route when I heard a whisper. "Who's that?" I heard. It was raspy. "Shush. I think it may be...a minecraftian."

The whole room went silent again just as it was. I tried to take a closer look at them but it was too dark. "Hello?" I said. I heard more whispers. "Definitely a minecraftian," said a groaning voice, literally groaning. It sounded like, a zombie? I said two more hellos, with only whispers to greet me. I sighed and remembered the torches. I placed one. It lit the place up and I saw in more cages was a zombie, an enderman, which would explain the purple frost, a creeper, and a spider. Instantly the spider hissed, the creeper cowered, the enderman grew angry and the skeleton archers, without the bows for some reason let out a bone clinking noise.

"Woah. Hold on there. I am a minecraftian, but I don't come from here. Like not even in this dimension." I said. "It's okay since you probably despise me but please don't hurt me." I said, which was stupid since they couldn't attack me. "Wow. Another god dang stupid minecrafter. Why us?" said the spider. "I'm not stupid! I come from a different dimension I already told you!" I said offended. "You can...you can speak to us?" said the creeper. "Yes, I can," I said warily, and then I realized I was talking to dangerous hostile mobs. Good thing those skeletons didn't have bows, so they couldn't shoot an arrow through the bars and hurt me.

"You are special! Maybe he's..."said the skeleton archer, bones clinking. "Don't be ridiculous. He can't be..." said the creeper. I felt like I was left out. "Hello? I'm hearing this. What do you mean by he? You mean me right? Listen I just want to find my dimension," I said. "Do you come from the nether? Or even the Aether?" asked the enderman. I don't come from either. I come from...a dimension not even, like blocks." I said. There were whispers and gasps. "The world I come from is all different shapes and it doesn't have, well you guys."

"...so you are different. A place with no blocks. With no mobs...you are strange. If there are no blocks why are you a block?"said the skeleton archer. "Uh, well I wasn't before. My names Spark, by the way. What are yours?" I asked. I was met by assumably questioning faces. "Well, why isn't your name minecraftian? Or is your species called spark?" said the creeper. "No, in my world, called earth, we have personal names. What's your's?" he asked again. "Are names are indifferent. We are named after our species. This is creeper, this is skeleton, this enderman, and this spider. I am zombie." said the zombie.

"Okay. So I think i I have gotten through the first stage. But what do you mean him?" I said.  
"Well...should we tell him?" said the spider. "Well, he can understand us so whatever." said the creeper. "Well one time there was a man that could talk to mobs. Hostile and not. He could also talk to his own species, the minecraftians. He understood us, and became friends with us. He set up a research center and studied them, and the mobs were his friends. The people of his village however, hated mobs, just as they do now. They called him, divergent. That means different. One day the people of the town burned down the lab, and killed the man.  
They were evil and killed all the mobs too. We rebelled against them, for they were destroying everything, including some of our land that we like to roam. We destroyed the village. It is rumored that there were more divergent people out there...and we think you're one of them." I nodded. It was a lot to take in, and also including I came from a whole nother world. "So also. One more thing. And this will probably be the weirdest for you guys. Do you a person named Notch?" I asked them. They started hissing and clacking and giving off a creepy hum (in the enderman's case). "He is the creator of minecrafters! He is evil. There was once nothing, except two people named Herobrine and Notch. They lived in the oblivion, with nothing. Herobrine liked it. Darkness...ah. But no, happy times don't last. Notch decides to make a stupid block world. He created stupid stuff and underground caves, though those are kind of cool. Then he made minecrafters,"the enderman said sadly. "They polluted the caves making pointless weapons and stuff. Herobrine saw how terrible the foul species were turning out and made some of his own, us. But of course Notch gives them power to steal all of Herobrine's precious jewels and things to craft strong weapons. They took his favorite ores. Diamonds! Gold! Lapis lazuli! Herobrine got so mad, he gave us our will to kill minecrafters, though they were stronger. Notch decided to have a battle with Herobrine. They fought for two days. Finally Notch used his ultimate new power, sunlight. It killed tons of mobs. And Herobrine was blinded. He was injured and from his blood leaked, redstone. Notch wasn't done yet. He hated the darkness and made the overworld, with sunlight 24/7. Minecrafters made stupid pointless buildings and many other things. And what were their resources? All of Herobrine's ores. They were almost all gone. There sport was killing mobs. And to this day, it still is.

The mobs decided to take action, and so did herobrine. He created spawner dungeons and would spawn us infinitely. So we would always try and take back the world. But he created a mob heaven, called the nether. Mobs lived there. It's a huge netherrack cave system with his castles. Then Notch made portals, and Notch of course made a portal to the nether. Minecrafters started to flood the land of the nether. Herobrine decided to make an elite force. He created magma cubes, blazes, ghasts, and zombie pigmen. Magma cubes could burn the opponent and split up into tiny little things, and blazes could shoot fire, as well as ghasts. Zombie pigmen looked like minecrafters, but they were half zombie and half pig. They wielded a gold sword. They drove minecrafters out, but some still pass through defenses. Notch created his own world, the Aether, opposite of us. We hate each other. And that is our story," said the enderman. I was astounded, and taken back. Wow. That was the mobs side of the story. I have heard of another story of how the world was made, except on Notch's side.

"Wait, why are you guys here?" I asked. "We are all, we all believed in the divergent and have been trying to find them like, forever." said the spider. "We all believed and this is where it got us. But I guess we were lucky," said the enderman.

"And also you know Notch is a man from my world that created minecraft, you know," I said.  
"What are you- clang!" A iron bar moved and two armored zombies came out. One said with a gruff and really groaning voice," You! Minecrafter! Prepare for execution!"


	2. the escape! (sort of)

**Please review, blablablablabla. Disclaimer: I do not own minecraft. Also if you want to be included review or PM me. Tell me height, evil guy, good, gender etc. Also I do not like you chapter! Bad chapter. Go away.  
**  
I stared at the zombie and I was about to say something when the skeleton hissed at me. I looked at it and it gave a finger over it's mouth. Skeleton waved. I was then escorted out. Dangit. Well now I was going to assumably die. I was escorted into a big chamber. A zombie came out with some flint and steel. Apparently mobs could hold some stuff. Oh no...It put me in a fair-sized wooden plank box. Then they lit it on the other side. It groaned a "See you later, sucker,or maybe not in your case," and was gone.

The fire was slowly spreading. I backed away. I still miraculously had my bag on my belt and they hadn't taken it. I estimated I had five minutes left. I took some wooden planks and transferred it into a wooden pickaxe. Behind the wood was stone. I tried to mine it, and I got a little farther though I didn't get the stone block. The fire was approaching. I didn't know what to do and I panicked. I looked around. I couldn't do anything about. I was gonna die. I frantically looked at my items over and over again, but there was nothing to stop the fire. Wait. Remind me how intelligent were zombies again? They may be good torturers, and I am surprised that they came up with this, but I was ahead of them. It was quite simple, but dangerous. I made a wooden axe and mined the wooden planks where the fire was, but it kept spreading. Desperately, I mined more and more pieces of wood. There was just too much fire. Facepalm. (I will tell you this now and I don't want to go back and edit the other chapter but let's say he has stone okay?). He was truly idiotic. He mined the wood beneath him and made a stone wall. Well that was easy. Panic is a very...interesting subject.

I took my wooden pick and mined around the entrance and came up into the hallway. I brandished my wooden sword when I saw a zombie walked by. It stared at me and started to move away when I charged at it. I stabbed it and it died. I got some iron armor from it and went back to the place I was assuming was the jail. I opened the bars. There was another zombie but again I killed it with the element of surprise. I dashed in and there was the creeper, enderman,skeleton,spider and zombie. I opened the iron bar doors for each and they sprang out.

"Why are you doing this? How did you escape?"whispered the creeper. "I did okay? We need to go. Please lead the way, because I am assuming you know," I said. "I do know a secret way out. Follow me," said the creeper. As we were going out I found a chest. It had an iron sword, a bow and twenty arrows, and some armor. I tossed the skeleton the bow and arrows and I gave my wooden sword to the zombie and kept the iron sword. The zombie who was already slow, didn't need armor so I gave it to the skeleton.

We went through some passageways until we saw three zombies, and they were escorting...another minecrafter. The skeleton shot zombie #1, the spider jumped on 2, and the enderman smacked the zombie hard in the face and his fist broke through the armor and killed the zombie. Wow. I never knew that was what the endermen do. I looked at the minecrafter. It was a guy, and he looked terrified. I stopped the skeleton right before he shot him. "Stop!" I said. "Why? He's another enemy," said skeleton. "Just don't okay," I said. The skeleton nodded and sighed, lowering it's bow. "what's your name?" I asked. "...uh well... um...my name's Devon," he said nervously. "Oay. Name's spark. These are your friends and will hopefully not kill you. Let's go!" I said. "Hopefully?"Devon mumbled. "You're the first human being I've seen here,"says Spark. I could see puzzlement on his face. "Wait sorry, minecraftian being,"I say with a fake grin.

We went up another passageway. There was a ladder. "Yes! I'm free!" I heard the enderman say. He transported instantly. We climbed up the ladder and found the enderman up top with an...ender-smile? We looked around and saw we were in a dense forest. I could hardly see anything. "Nice," I said to the creeper. "Was that sarcastic?" said the creeper. "Not at all,"I said grinning. I was starting to like these guys. Then I noticed Devon was watching us with a confused look on his face. "Can you talk to mobs?" he asked. "For a long story short, yes. Come on." I said. He looked at me even more strangely. We went through the forest and encountered two skeleton archers. They were quickly taken down.

"There are certainly a lot of patrols around here," said the zombie. "That's bad. We need to find the cave," hissed the spider. They all agreed. "What's the cave?" I asked. "It's...well our place. We were out patrolling the cave when we were captured by other mobs that knew we were mobs waiting for the divergent. There are more of us, back at the cave," said the creeper. "Okay..."I said. "Then we should probably head there."

Devon gave me another strange look and I told him we were heading to a mob base. "Uh...they aren't going to like me. I'm not a mob-slayer, I only attack mobs for self-defense,"he said. "I think mobs are...interesting," said Devon nervously. "And we think you're very interesting too!" said the creeper hissing. "Oh great. Not again,"said the enderman. Before there was more disagreements I asked the enderman, "So where is the cave?" I asked. "It's I reckon about five hundred blocks from here. I could transport there, but I would prefer not to," said the enderman. "Okay then! Let's go!" I said. We all started off in the direction the enderman showed us.

"So you have no names whatsoever besides your names after your species?"I said. "Yes, we already told you,"said the skeleton. "Am I free to call you something?"I said. There were some sighs but eventually the zombie turned and groaned "Fine. We will go by these names, though they will not stick."

"Okay. How about you, enderman will just be ender, zombie, skeleton, you can be clank, creeper, you will be hiss, and spider you will be black," I said. They all nodded their heads slowly. "I like my name. Ender. A shorter name for Enderman,"said the newly named enderman. "I will stick to it."

"We need to get going again. We need to find the cave," said Hiss. "But I'm tired! I just want some rest okay?" said Black. "It will only be night for a couple or so hours more, I'm afraid. We need to use that wisely,"I said. We started off again and met a few mobs. We weren't afraid till we heard a siren (cave noises the shriek) everywhere, not to mention beacons lighting up. "That's bad. They probably have discovered us,"said Clank. We all started running. We heard the trudges of something behind us but we didn't stop. We went out onto flatter land and found a patrol of spiders and slimes. We needed to deal with them quickly. I took the iron sword and stabbed it into the first slime, which split into two slimes.

I attack the mini slime and killed that, leaving three slimes. I simply stepped on them and went over and started to kill the other one. Also it seems like mobs have no problem killing their own species, maybe like humans at war...even though I guess humans would feel guilty afterwards. I attacked a spider but it dodged. It swung it's legs and I was flipped over to my back. It lunged at me, and I barely rolled away in time. While the spider shook itself off I attacked it from the side and killed it with my sword through it.

Clank shot three arrows almost simultaneously and killed another spider. Ender had already killed a slime and had moved onto an unlucky spider who was in his way. It was gone within seconds.

Finally we killed we the rest of the mobs. There were spider patrols following our group and they had skeletons on their back. We ran for our life. An arrow barely missed me. Then I heard a cry. Devon stumbled with an arrow in his shoulder. I helped him up and together we kept up a fast pace. Come on...where's some luck? I thought. That's when I saw it! In the distance, was a village. "Ender!" I said panting. The spider's were catching up. "Yes?" said Ender. "I need you transport Devon to safety! Give him this when you're done," I said. I gave him a piece of chicken. Ender took it and transported Devon to safety hopefully. He would probably have to keep transporting until he found a cave.

I turned around. I was ready to face them. Clank, Hiss, and Black all followed my example. Hiss hissed, Clank brought his bow back, and Black bared his mandibles ready to attack. We were probably doomed. There were at least twenty skeleton archers, and thirty spiders. I looked around. We were cornered into a mountain.

Hara heard a noise. She heard many bones clanking. What was that? she wondered. She cautiously stepped outside with her bow. She saw tons of skeleton archers and spiders surrounding...her own people and other mobs! There was actually only one boy, and a creeper, with a skeleton archer, and a spider. They were being surrounded by their own kind! Now she had seen this kind of stuff before, mobs against mobs, but minecrafters/mobs v.s. mobs she had never seen ever.

She quickly went back inside into her house-cave. She rummaged through the chests until...yes! There it is! This would probably help them...if not kill them.

Dangit! If luck could come, please let it be now, he thought. A skeleton archer raised his bow arm and aimed. All the other skeleton archers did too. I readied my sword. I knew we were going to die, but I still clung to that last bit of hope. The skeleton archers pulled their strings back and aimed at my head,when I heard a hiss. It wasn't coming from Hiss. I looked up instinctively and so did the everybody, including the skeleton archers and spiders. I saw TNT fly over to them lit. I ran so my back was too the mountain and my friends did too. Then I slipped. I realized I was leaning against vines which hid a cave. Vwhump...I heard an explosion, most likely the TNT. Luckily my Clank and everybody was safe, thanks to my idiotic move. I stared at this wide open space. This wasn't a normal cave.

She heard some noise downstairs at the entrance. Maybe that was them? Or not. Better safe than sorry! She grabbed her gold sword and headed for the entrance.

There. Even though I didn't get any new characters from you reviewers I added one anyway.


	3. the kidnapping

**I am so terribly sorry but once again I do not want to go back and edit my story so let's just say the zombie is Gren. Also I forgot to include The zombie in some of chapter two. So sorry! Also once again if you would like a new character please PM or review. Also forget about Hara! I am changing the name to Hazel.  
**  
I walked through a hallway and I heard footsteps. As I was turning the corner to explore more of the cave I crashed into a girl, about my age and we were flung onto the floor. I quickly got up. "Who are you?" I asked. "More like who are you? You're in my house you realize," she said. "My names Hazel. You should be thanking me for saving you back there." She gestured to the front of the cave. "Oh...well thanks. I'm Spark," I said. Then I remembered Gren and the others at the front of the cave. "Listen. Those mobs over there? Don't kill them. They're... my friends," I said really awkwardly. "How are mobs your friends?"she said. "Well. Uh...I guess I can talk to them. I can understand them. Please don't hurt them."

"Fine. I think mobs are pretty cool by the way. If these aren't hostile I would like to meet them," she said. "If you're hungry or sleepy or anything...feel welcome." It was almost day. I realized I hadn't gotten sleep since, well since I was in my world. I crashed down on my bed and fell into sleep.

When I woke up, it was like around four o clock. Being with mobs was hard since we had different schedules. I got out of bed. There was a table and a sign. This is for you. Be back in a little, the sign read. I hungrily gulped down the chicken, beef and cooked egg. It tasted, like food back home! So food wasn't very different.

I went around trying to find my mob-friends. I found them sleeping by the cave entrance. Then Hazel walked in. "I got some more food," she said. "Thank you. I'm afraid that we can't stay long though, because friends are expecting us," I said. "Oh." she said disappointed. Then the mobs woke up drowsily. "Good afternoon," I said to them. "Good afternoon," said the mobs in unison. They roamed around.

"When can we see Ender again?" said Hiss. "We're leaving now," I said. "We need to find them," said Black worriedly. "I know, I know," I said. I got the strange look from Hazel this time and I said we needed to go immediately. "...can I come?" she said. "Life is boring. Please?" she said again. I looked at her strangely. "Well, I guess if it's okay with them,"I gestured to the mobs.

"No way! No way! Never! We cannot have a minecrafter in a cave! You're coming because you're divergent. Devon was well alone and had no place to go (we would have dumped him somewhere anyway). The mobs will never except you. Please don't bring her," said Hiss. "She saved our lives," I reasoned. "We're in debt but not so much in debt to bring her with us!" said Clank. "Fine.." I said. "I'm sorry but you can't come. They disagree." I said.  
Oh well...Bye then! Here. A token,"she said. She gave me her gold sword. She then also pulled out some food. "See you...later?"she said. "Uh..okay! Bye!" with one last wave we were off. By now it was pretty late and the mobs were fine. We kept walking for a bit. Then we saw the village. "Well guys, can I go in there for just a sec?" I said. "Fine. Come back soon. By tomorrow I want to get to the cave,"said Black.

I went in. There were walls four high. There was one guard and a small piston door. "Hello. Can I come in?" I asked. "Of course." The guard let me in. I wondered around. There was a inn, and some other things. Then I saw a trade shop. I walked in. Suddenly a burly man with a moustache came in. "Hello! Would you like supplies? You look like a traveler. I reckon you should stock up," said the man. "No thanks. I already am," I said. "Where are you going?" he said. "Uhh.. North camping," I said. He narrowed his eyes. Aren't you a little young to be traveling all by yourself?" he said. "I can provide you with support," he said. "Follow me." I knew if I said my parents were here somewhere he'd go and find them. I had no choice but to follow.

Here. Would you like a wolf? Or a pig for riding?" he said. "Uh no thanks..." I said. "Well I better get go-mmpph!" I said. There was a cover over my mouth. Mmphh! "Heheheh. Let's see what you have boy," said the man. A cloth with an odd scent was put over my nose and face and I slowly, woozily fell asleep.

When I woke up I remembered everything. I panicked. He had taken everything. Eve my golden sword and armor! Oh god. I looked around. I was in a cage. Again. I was in a room with dogs, some whimpering or snarling, and some cats. Also there were pigs with saddles. I realized I was in his "supply shop". I tried to find a way out. I beat the cage with my fist but I wouldn't budge. I saw the keys, sitting on a little thing, too high above. There was a bird in the same cage. It stared at me. It squawked. Then again. So I guess I couldn't talk to birds. It had a long beak. A long beak. I grabbed it. It squawked again. I felt guilty, though I was doing this for it's own good. I stuck the beak out. It wasn't enough! I took a stick I found on the floor of the cage and Is tuck it in it's mouth. I suffered another complaint before I stuck the beak through the wires of the cage. And...there! I got it off. I slowly lifted the bird through and I got the keys. I stuck my slender arm through the cage a tiny bit and fumbled for five minutes before finally manage to put the key into the slot from outside the cage. I kicked the door and I got out. The bird immediately took off and flew away. There was a chest and I found all my stuff except for the armor and the sword. He must be selling those. I picked up my stuff, and I was about to go when I saw all the faces of dogs and cats. I took the keys and quickly unlocked all of them.

As I let them out, one dog stayed close to me. I shooed it away but it wouldn't move. Then I was flung forwards. "You let them all out you little punk!" said the burly man. He was right behind me with my gold sword and iron armor. "I'll teach you a lesson." With that he swung his gold sword and barely missed me. He swung again and I was hit with the blunt of his blade into another cage. Oww... my back was sore from when I was hit the first time, but now my whole body was hurt. Then I heard a growl and the dog leapt upon him. It bit at his legs and used a cage to leap at him straight into his face. He stumbled to the ground and I got myself up. I knew the dog couldn't keep it up. The man had dropped my gold sword. I grabbed it and pointed it at his throat. His eyes widened and he let go of the dog. With a swift move, I took off the hook on chestplate, and the leggings, before kicking him in the face and grabbing the boots and helmet. I put the in my bag, and it didn't weigh me down at all. Awesome. I wacked him hard in the face and ran. I ran and ran. I ran up the steps onto the mini wall and jumped off it. My legs hurt but it didn't matter. I had to escape.

As soon as I reached a sufficient distance I ate something. Black, Hiss, Clank, and Gren surrounded me. "Are you okay?" said Gren. "What happened!" said Hiss seeing the marks on myself. I ate some beef and slowly it healed. Even more awesome. "We need to get going. Someone kidnapped me," I said. "I told you! You can never ever ever trust those villagers and such," said Clank. "At least you're alive. We can't let a divergent fail on us," said Black.

"okay okay," I said. Let's go." "Too late now! If we leave the shade of these trees we wouldn't get very far. We need to seek shelter," said Hiss. "Over here! A cave!"said Black. "You found that before,"said Clank. "Just want the excitement to flow into him,"said Black. We headed to the cave and they all sank the ground sleeping. I brought out some wool Hazel had given me. Just as I was about to go to bed, I saw gleaming eyes at the cave. It was the dog. I went into the cave and it lept on top of me. It snuggled against me and, for the first time in this new world, watching the moonlight, with warmth and friends, I felt happy.


	4. a battle, and a crappy chapter

**Hello! Sorry for so much editing happening. I was just too lazy! Anyway thank you pastrinator64 for commenting. If you would like a character in my story, PM or comment! Also finally somebody (pastrinator you rock!) PMed me and we have our first fan-made character! (Well I hope pastrinators a fan...or at least likes it..) Well this chapter really sucks forgive me.  
**  
When I woke up, the dog wasn't there. I shrugged. It must have left. I woke the others up. I gave them so food. "...this tastes weird. Not as good as other stuff..."said Gren. I think I knew what he was talking about. "Come on. Let's get moving! By nightfall we need to get there!"said Hiss.

We walked. And we walked. And we walked. Zoom forwards six hours.

We suddenly caught sight of the cave. "There it is! There it is!" said Black. "Wait. Somethings not right,"said Hiss. "I hear explosions. My kin would only explode if there was something dangerous..." We rushed to the scene and saw mobs battling mobs. "Which ones do we kill?" I asked Gren. "The ones with armor!"he said. Sure enough there were armored zombies fighting and non armored zombies. Guess who was winning? I took out my iron sword since the gold sword was only a token and gold tools suck. I charged into battle.

There was an armored zombie with a stone sword. I brought my sword to his, and then I swung. He blocked it, but then I cut his arm off. Zombies were slow (no offense Gren!).  
A spider leaped at me, and I ducked and stabbed it while it leaped. A creeper with weird leather armor came to meet me. I ran at it and luckily speed was on my side and I stabbed it before it blew up. There were more armored zombies, and with surprising battle-lust I never knew I had I stabbed a lot of them. Then I saw Ender. He had picked up a creeper and dropped it on another and they both exploded, killing the other mobs around them. I saw Devon, and a guy I had never seen before. He was fighting with Devon. I think he was my age, around 14, but he was pretty tall. He was also really good at sword fighting. He swung low killing a spider and did a backflip onto another stabbing it. WOW.

Energized, I ran at the remainder of the zombies attacking me. They never stood a chance. However, when a spider attacked me I tried the backflip. I toppled over and was on the ground with the spider on top (FAIL!). I was struggling up when a sword went through the spider. It was the guy. He offered his hand. "I'm a friend of Devon. Name's Marcus." he said. Now that I got a closer look at him I noticed some of his hair covered one of his eyes. He had freckles and brown eyes. I took his hand. "I'm Spark,"I said. We charged into battle together. Both of us tore through enemy ranks and Devon joined us.

Despite our efforts, we and the other mobs defending the cave were swamped with enemy forces. With one last effort I stabbed a zombie to death and killed a skeleton archer before retreating to the cave. We couldn't hold up. The mobs that were defending the cave noticed us but didn't try to kill us. I think they already knew about we being on there side. Mobs killed mobs and we were forced back deeper and deeper. I caught an eye on Hiss. Zombie surrounded her and one took a swing. The creeper dodged and blew up. HISS BLEW UP! My eyes widened and I looked at the crater. "Hiss!" I said. I felt a push on my shoulder and saw Hiss standing there. I felt like an idiot. "It's called burrowing. Can't explode for another three hours. Need to build up enough pressure,"said Hiss. "Retreat to the doorway! Creepers in back!" I heard a zombie say. We followed the orders. Hiss didn't go because she already exploded. There were about fifteen creepers and they charged the enemies ranks and blew up around forty mobs. They reappeared a few seconds later exhausted. The mobs still charged. There were so few of us. Probably around thirty mobs left. We were outnumbered, considering they still had about a hundred. Then I heard something outside. It sounded like  
like barking! And I also heard a very loud whistling of arrows and explosions...then all the mobs started to run the direction out of the cave.

I realized there were wolves. Loyal mob-killing wolves. "All mobs inside the chamber!" Everybody obediently went in. Now there was only Devon, Marcus, and me. There were like twenty dogs and a girl shooting explosive arrows. The rest of the enemy mobs fled. We went outside, It was beginning to be daylight and some mobs were burning up. "Hazel?" I said. "Yes? I know, I know, you told me to stay, but it was so boring! I'm ashamed to say this, but I kind of stalked you,"she said. "You-you *splutter splutter* stalked me!" I said. "Well I ended up saving you guys! Look at all these wolves! When you let them run off, I rounded them up," she said.

"Who are they?" she asked. I turned to Marcus and Devon. Marcus looked all cool but Devon looked a little nervous. "Um...hi,"said Devon. "Is that your friend?" she asked. "Uh...yeah," I said. Devon looked real nervous. Why was that? "So what's your story?" I asked Devon. He explained. He had healed and he and Ender had traveled to the cave. On the way, they had met a big patrol of mobs and they weren't able to defend themselves. Marcus, it seemed had saved them from near-death with a trap he had designed for mobs that was placed there before.

Devon had to explain that Ender was a friend and that there were some other people coming. Marcus had followed them, and after a long talk involving Ender and the cave leaders, they had stayed. After one night, the mobs attacked, and that was where they were now. I explained to him our story, and what happened.

Then the mobs started to mill out. "...So this is the divergent. Right?" asked a creeper. "Yes I am. See! I'm talking to you,"I said. Marcus's eyes widened. "So you really can talk to mobs,"breathed Marcus. "Come with us. Your friends will stay here," said the creeper. I told them I had to go somewhere. We went into the cave and went inside the chamber. There was a black beacon (not actually real for all you noobs). "This is our chamber that we use. That black beacon, we were told was actually used by the first divergent himself. Our ancestors salvaged it. You are the fourth divergent. The second,...he got killed,"said the creeper. "How?" I asked. "Herobrine, has not sided with the divergent. He hates anything his brother creates so no matter how hard you like his creations or understand them he'll hate you. Divergent #2 was killed by herobrines own hands. He had tried to make peace, but both brothers did not oblige. Finally, he created the altar and stuff for herobrine was automatically summoned. Herobrine had some words with him. After, we found him. Dead."

"Wow. That's creepy. Do you think he will do the same?" I asked. "And also,who was the fourth?" I asked. "Well, for your first question, if you deliberately try not to run into him and you keep a low profile, then maybe. For your second question, the second divergent, well she was said to have disappeared into the sands a few years ago. Into the desert, called Drene. She has never been seen again,"said the creeper. He then inspected me. "You cannot defeat or make peace with herobrine yourself. I suspect you will need her. For the little time we got to know her, she was a knowledgeable, young lady. You should go and find her,"said the creeper.

"Are you the leader?"I asked. "Yes, of the creepers. The skeleton leader died. The enderman leader is alive, with the zombie leader. Sadly the spider leader died also in the attack. My name is Shactun. Usually we are named by our species but the leader is girls name is, I think it was Tora. Now go. You must journey far. Also, you will need to take your minecraftian friends with you, as much as I don't like it. And your other friends, creeper, skeleton, spider, enderman, and zombie. They will not abandon you,"said Shactun.

"Okay. You need for me to find a divergent somewhere in a desert, you want me to make peace with herobrine and Notch who have been fighting for centuries, and make total peace with mobs and minecrafters living in harmony,"I said. "Correct. We need for you to do this task. Do not fail us, divergent,"said Shactun. "And remember, before being through with anyone else, be through to you,"he says.I nodded and walked out. I told Marcus, Devon, and Hazel, along with Ender, Gren, Hiss, Black, and Clank we were heading for the desert to find someone like me. They all agreed. For some reason Devon kept on looking at Hazel,nervously. And I am not a noob when it comes to relationships. I had quite a deal of my own, watching my friend back home...I shook the thoughts away and we all went off to Drene. Shactun right before we left gave us a map. Drene was north from here. As the sun started to come up, we hastened to get to shelter.

That was the worst chapter ever! I am so sorry. That just really stinked. Sigh...


	5. the desert temple

**Hello! Please review, and we have a new OC from me! Also somebody has flamed me, and I would like for people to refrain doing so. Sorry haven't updated for a while (two whole days) so here you go. Also sorry for some mistakes with second third fourth divergent back there. That was lame of me. CRAPPY CHAPTER ALERT**

Three days. Three whole frkn days in the desert. We ran out of water. Well almost, if it wasn't for a small desert village. We were lucky. Anyway, once we had four buckets of water each (minecraft is just SO realistic) we headed out once again. "I'm so bored! Where's the action?"asked/complained Black. "Well, honestly, I don't really feel the same way, so be quiet. Can't you just stand THREE days without action? I would've thought you would have had enough at the battle,"said Clank. "So what? I wasn't really much of a part. Sparky jr. didn't even mention me!"said Black angrily. (sorry about that, I was kind of busy) said a voice up in the skies. "That's better."

"So why are we heading to the desert again?" asked Marcus. "Well, I guess I'm something called Divergent, and I can talk to mobs, and I have to find another divergent who went missing, and make some frkn peace with Herobrine and Notch," I said sighing. "I dunno. Also didn't he say watch out for those wither skeletons? He said that don't like anybody. They say they're really dangerous. Especially the wither boss,"Devon said. "My cousins...oh my cousins..."said Clank.

Suddenly Hazel stopped in her tracks. "What's that?" she asked. I looked ahead and faintly saw a rise in the sand, like a pyramid. I raced towards it. "Oh god," I murmured. It was a desert temple. "Okay guys I know how to handle this," I said. Before I was sucked into this game, I had started a world, and I was looking for temples. I had spent three hours without any luck. I had watched a youtube video, and Skydaz minecraft had explored some temples, like this one right here. I went in, and the others cautiously followed.

I looked down, and expectedly there was some lapis lazuli in the middle of the temple. "Woah, this is cool. I have heard about temples, but never seen or much less been inside one," said Hazel. "I've seen one, but it's a jungle temple. This is different than a jungle temple,"said Marcus. Then suddenly I heard a snap. An arrow flew straight towards us, from an unseen dispenser. It narrowly missed Clank, who had assumingly stepped on the tripwire hook, laying on the ground. I didn't remember any traps when Skydaz had gone to the desert temple. "Guys. I've been to a desert temple before. Usually they don't have traps. I'm afraid this looks handmade." I said, lying about the desert temple part. We looked around some more, until I remembered the lapis lazuli. I didn't want to reveal that I knew too much about desert temples, but under the lapis lazuli there's a pressure plate, with some TNT under it, and chests on the sides, with goodies.

"Guys, look at this X," I said. "X marks the spot?" asked Devon. "Let's find out," I said. I mined the lapis. "Woah!" I said, faking it. I looked down. It was really dark. I got a rope, and hooked it around my waist and got some torches. "There's something down there. I want to check it out," I said, handing Marcus the rope. He nodded. I lowered myself down, and put some torches up. "Guys! There's a pressure plate. I suspect something, when you talk about traps..."I said. I lowered myself down more till I was on the ground. I mined the pressure plate. There, as usual, was some TNT. "As expected. TNT under it," I said. "Is it safe besides that?" asked Hazel. "Yeah!"

I opened the chests. There were three diamond, twenty iron, four gold, two golden apples, and a diamond sword. Holy crap, I thought. I moved onto the next chest and got two diamond, and two gold. I went to the third chest, and I found three diamond and an enchantment book. The last chest contained a full suit of iron armor and another diamond sword. This was the biggest loot I had ever seen. I was about to back up, when I mind the TNT. I mined the last one, and then...Thump. Uhh...my head hurt. I slowly looked around. I was in a cavern, with some chests, a crafting table, a bed and a couple other things. My hope leapt. Could we have found Tora already?

"Are you there? Spark?"asked a voice up top. "I'm here. I fell into a cavern. Come see!"I said, which sounded kind of lame. I heard some talking, and slowly I saw Hazel lowered down. She waved, and gazed around here. "Wow. Looks like there were inhabitants,"she said. Devon came down, and then Clank and Gren held the rope while Marcus came. Black went down on the walls. Ender rest of them stayed, agreeing to guard. I showed them the loot I had gotten. They were all surprised, and we agreed to split it and stuff so we could make diamond armor and stuff. I crafted a diamond chestplate, and gave it to Marcus. I grabbed the iron suit of armor, and gave the two diamond swords to Marcus and Devon. We took turns using the enchantment book, which made all of our swords fire aspect II, (two, in roman numerals) since we had gained a ton of xp from the fight with the mobs. Hazel enchanted her bow so it had fire aspect III because she had gotten a lot more xp that had littered the ground after the battle. We looked around the chamber, and in the chests. There was only four iron ingots, thirty arrows and a diamond sword. I took the diamond sword, and I gave Hazel the arrows and iron. She shrugged and made boots.

Now that we were fully suited up, we looked around some more and found more passageways. There was a painting of a couple of mobs, and some humans, fighting a huge black thing. "What's that?" I asked. "You don't know what that is?" said Hazel. "Have you ever been told stories?" asked Devon. "Geez, no, because, uh...um because I was orphaned at a young age," I said. "Oh. Well the story is that once humans and mobs were forced to unite so they could defeat the ender dragon,"said Devon. "The ender dragon isn't all that bad. I've met him. Seemed nice enough,"said Ender. We all stared at him. "What?" he asked. I shrugged and went through another passageway. I didn't notice the stone pressure plate, because I was too busy looking at the painting.

I stumbled into a small little cavern, and I was trapped. There was a little stone cage around me, and another pressure plate. I was standing on it. I could suddenly hear the flow of lava. I panicked. I knew, that since I was touching the pressure plate the lava would pour in and over the stone, presumably burning me to death. Why me? The fall was only six blocks down, and I was okay. "Guys! Help! I'm in some weird trap!" I said. "What!" said Devon. He looked over the edge. "Oh crap," he said. "I'll go get the rope!"said Devon. Then I heard a thud. "The passageway is blocked!"said Devon. "Oh shoot...The walls are moving in. We'll be pushed in with you!"said Hazel. Oh god no...I thought.

Suddenly, the lava. stopped flowing, and the stone blocks were gone. I could hear the grinding noise of the walls closing in on my friends stopping. Suddenly, several stone blocks elevated me up, presumably by pistons. Wow. Whoever made this must be a pro on redstone, I thought. The walls suddenly sank into the walls with the painting, leaving the passageway empty, free to leave. Then I heard a voice.

"First, you avoid my traps and enter my lair. Then you take the TNT and all my stuff in those chests. Then you loot my other things, and wonder through MY home. And now this one doesn't know any history whatsoever of this world. And on top of that, do you guys even know how to operate redstone? You, could have

not have fallen into the trap in the first place,

you could have heard the redstone hum, mine the stone block, destroy trail A and disconnect trail B, which would alter water to flow out instead, since there were two doors if you would have looked, and see the sedimentary rock, meaning it had to be water, which would flow until it would have flowed you back up

your friends could have heard the other redstone hum and see the reflection contacter enabling to see brighter light, so when you looked at the painting, which had a reflection contacter in, which was pretty obvious in the eye of the ender dragon, which after a few moments made the walls close in, and-STOP IT!"said Devon.

"Enough of your frkn explanation. Who are you?" he asked. "Well, I would have to say that was impolite, and I should be asking you that question, since you invaded my home,"said the voice. Then some stone moved and a man with a grey beard came out. He had his hair ruffled, and had a lab coat on. He had a device in his hand, and he was pressing some buttons, and suddenly we were lifted up by some pistons, and then pushed by a piston into a minecart, went really fast, hit a bumper, and we all flew out, onto the sand. A small thing of sandstone had opened up by pistons and we had flew out of it. The man pressed a button and the sandstone thing closed up.

He stared at us. Then I suddenly realized we were supposed to introduce ourselves. I hurriedly said "This is Marcus, this is Devon, this is Hazel and I am Spark," I said. "Interesting...Wahh! Run!" he said, pointing at something behind me. I turned around and saw, a black skeleton face.  
**  
Cliffhanger. Har har har.**


	6. wither skeletons

**Hi guys! Sorry if I haven't updated for a while. Working on three new stories. Check them out! Anyway, a review er has requested an update for this story, and I have finally gotten back to it. Hope you like this and enjoy! (Please R&R (read and review)).**

**Quote of the day! **

"**Sir! We're surrounded!"**

"**Great! We can attack from all sides!"**

"**With great power, comes with great need to take a nap"-Nico de angelo, percy jackson and the olympians.**

The charred face stared at me, almost grinning, before taking it's stone sword and swinging it at me. I barely managed to duck. It was a wither skeleton, legendary. It strangely was only suppose to be found in the nether. It was 2.5 blocks high with a stone sword. It was a skeleton, except all black like it had been fried. My sword clashed with it. Everybody else brought out their weapons and started fighting. The strange crazy person who had led us here brought out potions and started randomly throwing them at a lot of people and suddenly I felt a strength boost. When I ran, I was a lot faster. I smiled and thrusted my sword into a skeleton. I zoomed to the next, parried and flipped onto it's head and killed it. More were coming though. There were at least ten more coming from a cave. Two started going around in circles, before falling down dead.

I sidestepped a slash, ducked and hit the skeletons legs. It screamed and fell down. Two more came at me. I rushed at them, and did a epic roll behind one and killed it, and the other through it's sword and missed. I charged and destroyed the wither skeleton. There were more though. Hazel was shooting arrow after arrow, and even with the fire aspect it wasn't going well. My sword was already at 8/10 health. The fire aspect wasn't working on them! Oh well. Marcus did a couple cool moves, destroying three more, only to be flooded with twice the amount. Devon was fairing at pretty well, and manage to kill a couple off before retreating. Hiss blew up, killing four more and the rest of our mobs were killing the skeletons. Even Clank was killing his half brethen, heartlessly shooting each one down, though the skeletons weren't showing mercy for it either. Then I noticed something. The skeletons were trying to surround us. Like they wanted to capture us. Dangit! I had to warn everybody, but it was too late. The skeletons had us surrounded.

"You will die!" screamed/hissed in my face. Sometimes I wished I couldn't talk to mobs. I slashed two more down, but there were STILL more. The potions wore off, Hiss ran out of explosions, Grens sword broke, Black ran out of string, Ender was too tired to teleport anymore, Clank ran out of arrows, Devon, was surrounded, the weirdo man ran out of potions, and Hazel ran out of arrows as well.

Suddenly I was thrown into a bag and gagged. I struggled, until I felt a sharp tip of the sword at my neck. I stopped. "Master will like! Master want catch foul beings of you! Master reward us!"the wither skeletons said. They sounded like gollum from lord of the rings, a movie I had watched back home...back home. How in Notch did I get myself into this? I slowly fell asleep dreaming about my world...

Herobrine's P.O.V

He waited. And waited. Magma cubes would disappear in the overworld, blazes hated it there, zombie pigmen liked this place better, ghasts wouldn't fit through the portal, so his only option was too send the skeletons. They weren't to bad, but they were annoying. Always trying to please him. He had changed a couple of them, equipping them with obsidian armor and making them completely silent, as bodyguards, but the majority would stick with the old ways. So, of course he had to send the wither skeletons. Four hours. If a blaze went out their, maybe ten to twenty, they'd be back in less than an hour. He sat on his obsidian throne, waiting. Finally, Many figures stumbled into the room with bags over them.

"Master! We found them,"said one.

"Shut up and go,"he said. The skeletons nodded and went out. They were replaced with his elites and they all pointed their iron swords at each prisoners neck. Obsidian swords were very hard to make, and only for him. His bodyguards were only allowed to have obsidian armor. Now, back to the subject.

"Unveil them,"he commanded. First was a boy in his teens. Then another, a bit younger. The next was probably almost in adulthood. The last human was a girl, probably in her teens too. This was Notch's task force? Or was this Notch's at all...Then he commanded for the traitors to be seen. A creeper, spider, enderman, skeleton archer, and zombie. Interesting. But which one was the Divergent?

**I apologize for the short chapter. **


	7. escape from the nether and mrwhite eyes

**Hey everybody! This story will be finished in another month. I just have to push through. I have stopped all other updating for this story. Also, now questions are accepted so yeah!**

Marcus's P.O.V

Aw cr*p. This was bad. It's one thing to get captured by river skeletons, but it's another when you're dumped in front of Herobrine.

"So, which one of you is Divergent? Hmm? I like to know..."said Herobrine.

"Well, shall we play eeny meeny miney mo, or shall we get on with it?"he asked. A zombie pigman squealed and started squealing eeny meeny miney mo. Herobrine glared at it.

"That was a joke,"said Herobrine. The pig stepped back and whimpered. "Tell me now or you all die,"he said.

"Then you won't know who's Divergent,"said Devon.

"There always seems to be one smart alec in the group ehh?"Herobrine said and laughed. A wither skeleton started chuckling until it was silenced by Herobrine's glare. Herobrine beckoned over to a wither skeleton. He said something too it. It nodded.

"We will kill all your mob friends if you don't do something,"it said. Spark immediately cried out.

"Please don't!"he said.

"And there is the Divergent. Idiots, aren't they. Divergent...never have the right mind do they?"he said. Then he furrowed his brow and I tensed. I didn't like how this was going.

"I thought you said there were five humans? Not four,"he said. The skeletons looked around. A bag was laying on the ground and the remains of a potion bottle lay there.

"What!"Herobrine said. He jumped up and started jumping around raging. Then he realized what he was doing and red faced sat down and sipped something and calmed down.

"Looks like your friend used a teleport potion. He probably used fanatic potion too, to distract me,"he said angrily. Suddenly he commanded "Kill everybody except for the Divergent,"he said furiously. The wither skeletons came up one by one and held their swords at my and my friends throat. This couldn't be the end. I was suppose to be having some adventure with these people! I love nerd intellect. Herobrine's castle suddenly started shaking and faint sounds that were coming closer and closer could be heard. TNT.

"What!"sputtered Herobrine.

"Sir, we're under attack by a group of minecrafters,"hissed a blaze. Herobrine cursed.

"Kill them! Save the-boom!"said Herobrine. The entrance to his throne room blew up and a group of minecrafters stood there. Then all hell broke loose. Minecrafters fought mobs, and we were all untied and given weapons. Diamond. Sweet. I slashed down two wither skeletons until a blaze shot at me, and I had to duck and find cover. I took a bow I had gotten and shot the blaze in the head and it perished.

Suddenly, I was thrown to the ground. A wither skeleton bent over me, and held it's sword above me, ready to strike.

The skeleton died and fell forwards to reveal a stunning white and black haired probably 15 old girl with diamond armor and a shiny diamond sword. She didn't have a helmet, so she could toss her hair back. I stared at her for a sec, until I realized again our situation. I got up. However, in minutes, I didn't have too. The professor guy, and the group of minecrafters, and our mob friends, were all safe. We were all a bit shaken, but we were okay. All that left was Herobrine.

"Of course, the second I actually get a chance to see the Divergent, this happens,"Herobrine sneers.

"Two Divergents actually, if you don't remember,"says a woman in her twenties with black hair and a tough look on her face.

"Oh, it's you. The little lady who wants her boyfriend back. Too bad!"Herobrine laughs and disappears.

"Listen, who's Divergent?"asks the woman.

"I am Tora, the 3rd. Who is the fourth?"she asks. Spark steps out.

"Um me..."Spark says.

"We have a lot to explain. Come to our camp,"she says. All of us, tired, follow her group of about 30 into a nether portal back home. When I get to the overworld I sigh with relief. Then I saw the girl again. She was about a year younger than me with chocolate brown eyes. Suddenly I have an urge and before I know it I'm right next to her.

"Hey, uh thanks for saving me,"I say.

"No problem!"she says. She looks up at me. I'm at least 5 to six inches taller than her.

We come to the camp and they start filing into little wooden shacks. I follow the girl again.

"We're a little more hospitable than most. Would you like to sleep in my tent?"she says. I nearly gape and force a nod. I follow her into the tent. She places a bed next to hers. I sit down and sigh. We lie down.

"Do you mind?"I said.

"Sure.."she says. I edge closer to her bed until we're touching.

"What's your name?"she asks.

"Marcus,"he says.

"Reyna,"she says back.

****We cuddle together, and slowly, as she falls asleep my hand finds her stomach and I rest it there**.**


	8. an extremely boring conference

**Yeah! Two chapters! Well, if finish this one today it's three. So, no questions yet, or of any sorts, but here we go!**

**Also, I am going to provide a description of what Ashley looks like.**

**She has dark dark dark brown hair, so basically black and and a playful look on her face. She is pretty young, but enough to understand this. She has as I described chocolate brown eyes, and pretty slim. She wears a small leather jacket that goes shoulders to button, (one of those kinds) and usually wears black jeans or dark blue jeans. Leather combat boots or sneakers.**

Ashley's P.O.V

I wake up and yawn. I get up and realized there's a certain hand near the very bottom of my stomach...I angrily take my hand and slap him. He wakes with a start.

"Watch where your hand goes,"I say.

"Oh..uh sorry,"he said embarrassed.

"Hmf,"I say. I take my chest and tossed him a cooked porkchop. He chows down on it.

"You looks like you haven't eaten for a while,"I muse. Marcus looks up.

"I haven't,"he says.

"Mind if I call you Ash?"he says.

"Mind if I call YOU Mark?"I ask. He thinks for a moment, and then nods.

"Okay okay, I get the point,"he says. I know later he'll end up calling me that again.

Suddenly Malcolm came in. "Every new person and mob here needs to attend a meeting.

"Um, oh. Okay,"says Marcus. He'll learn soon enough what we do.

He walks outside and I see some people gathering near our leader, Tora. The mobs were attend too, a zombie, a spider, a creeper, a skeleton, and an enderman. Marcus and his company looked around confused. I smile and turn around. What could I do now?

Marcus's P.O.V

I felt super psyched. Could we be building a relationship? He had never really been into that stuff, though usually people his age were. Besides, the age difference was only two years. Fifteen and seventeen. He still felt really nervous around her.

"Ladies, well lady and gentlemen I need to inform you what we're doing and who we are,"said Tora. My attention turned back to her.

"We are essentially called Notch's blade, since we carry out multiple strike missions,"she says.

"But, aren't you Divergent?"Spark asks.

"Yes...I am but I have given up on the fact of peace. There will be no peace between us. I have tried, and failed. You may try, to get the same result. I have a few mob friends, named Shactun and Feron, but they reportedly are dead,"Tora says gravely.

"1, Shactun is still alive, and 2 you can't give up! Divergents are suppose to make peace! That's the whole meaning of life, isn't it?"Spark says.

"Shactuns's alive! Well that's great, but I know Feron isn't. You have to stop chasing dreams, boy or you'll never get anywhere. I have created Notch's blade for the purpose to destroy mobs who worship Herobrine,"she says angrily. Then she pauses, takes a breath and calms down.

"I have told you what and who we are. But I need to tell you something else. Herobrine's planning something, but I have no idea what it is. Your professor friend, Greton if you never got his name, is a good friend of mine and generally quite loyal. When he realized that one of you were Divergent, he teleported with his potions, which the wither skeletons did not disarm, since he have them in a special case in which can shrink potions and itself. He brought me, and I brought my force to stop this,"she says.

"Recent reportings unfortunately say nether portals are opening up all over the place. Reportedly two heroes, coincidentally also named Devon, and Kris have been gathering forces from different villages,"Tora finishes.

That was a reference to "the war" by me also. It's not very good, but they refer to the same plots.

"The meeting is adjourned. Go,"she says. We filter out rather quickly not wanting to face Tora's wrath. I look around and see ash packing the rest of the shack down.

"Time to go?"I ask.

"Yup, we're moving,she said.

"Tora's a bit harsh, do you think?"I say.

"She's lost a lot. Her boyfriend, her village, her family, all to bring peace to mobs and minecrafters. She doesn't want to bring more deaths in her actions so she has resorted to forming us and striking down the ones who brought her pain,"Ashley says, not even looking up.

"Ouch,"I say.

"Come on, you're get some stuff too,"she says and hands me two stacks of blocks and a bunch of other items. And then some diamond armor and sword, three water bottles, and some food. I guess this was the starter pack. I looked around my friends and saw them huddled around a shack.

"I'll be right back. Have to go talk to my friends,"I say and she nods. As I approach, Hazel turns around.

"There you are! We were about to get you. We need to talk,"she says.


	9. the truth

Hi guys, I'm back. So here's the thing. This will be ending pretty soon. And then, I will make a part two! Bum bum bum. I also might do a collab with someone...Anyway feel free to PM me if you want to do a collaboration. Thanks for all the reviews guys, and please check out my other stories!

Devon's P.O.V

I shuffled around a bit nervous. Sometimes, when everybody around you is at least three years older than you (I'm fourteen) it's a bit annoying. Once Marcu came over, we started talking.

"So we've pretty obviously killed mobs, but how many do we want to kill?"said Marcus.

"Well, Shactun, the creeper leader told me that I couldn't complete this with, well without Tora. So if she quits, there's no way I/we can make peace to mobs, whatever,"he said. "That sounded lame."

"Back to the point. Should we help them or not,"said Hazel.

"So Herobrine wants us dead. This is great,"I say and throw my hands up.

"I think we should help them,"says Marcus.

"Is there really any point in trying to make peace? The other Divergents failed, why would you be able to do it, no offense,"Marcus says.

"My lucky number's four,"says Spark. We sigh exasperated.

"I vote to stay here,"Hazel says.

"Devon?"asks Marcus. It was clear that Spark was still into the whole make peace thing. I could either make it a tie or we could stay here.

"I..."I was about to say stay here, then thought about it. From Spark's point of view this is sort of the meaning of why he's here. Wait, why was he in that jail in the first place? I shrug it off, and then think. He could've told those friend mobs to kill me. But he didn't. Then suddenly, I remember the introduction.

Flashback

The three zombies were going to kill me. Then the other guy came. They killed the zombies and the skeleton raised it's bow at me. I was terrified.

"Stop"he said. The skeleton chattered something and then lowered it's bow.

"what's your name?" he asked.

"...uh well... um...my name's Devon," I said nervously.

"Okay. Name's spark. These are your friends and will hopefully not kill you. Let's go!" he said.

"Hopefully?"I mumbled.

"You're the first human being I've seen here,"he says.

What? The first? Then he must've been orphaned or something. Did he say human? What's that?

"Wait, sorry minecraftian,"he says.

End of flashback.

"Wait. Back when you saved me, you said human. What do you mean?"I ask.

Spark sighs. "There it goes,"he says.

"What?"I say, curious as the others lean in.

"I'm...well you guys found out. Might as well tell you. I'm. I'm sort of an alien."

"What the h*ll do you mean?"asks Marcus.

"It goes like this. Forget every ounce of history you have EVER learned. I know this will be weird. I'm basically an alien, not even from another dimension contained in a world, but a whole nother world. Notch is not a god, though he gets a lot of fan mail. My world, you can't punch a tree and break it, craft, make swords, but we have more advanced technology nonetheless. We are not blocks. There are no monsters, at all. Then, mojang, a company and Notch, made a video game, called minecraft. He, well this is where it gets complicated. Notch created minecraft, as a human being. He created a game, where there are these things called a computer, which you can play video games on. Like a moving painting you can control. People in my world are called humans. People play minecraft all the time. So you, are in the actual world, and we, are in the outside world, controlling. However, have you ever seen people flying around, with infinite blocks? Never dying? Or people who walk awkwardly?"Spark says.

We slowly shake our heads. "I think that's because there may have been a glitch in the game. I got a mod called the real world mod, which I explored. And now I end up here. My conclusion is that there are two minecraft worlds, one with you guys, and the others with human gamers,"Spark says finishing it up.

"Why didn't you tell us?"asks Hazel.

"Well, if you had a secret like that, would you just blurt that out to someone?"says Spark. "Hi guys, I'm your friend and I'm from a different world. Now let's go on a quest,"Spark mimicks. I swear, the whole world is silent.

"Listen, I'm sorry but-SMACK"Spark tumbles down holding his stomach.

"What the hell Spark?"Marcus says enraged. "What the hell!" Marcus then stomps off. Hazel shakes her head sadly and walks off.

I stay there for a second. Spark looks up pleadingly. I already find my legs leaving though. I suddenly stop. And force myself to turn around. "Y-you, lied to us,"I say.

"I'm sorry,"he says.

"I look up. "SORRY DOESN'T CUT IT!"I suddenly explode. Spark is taken back. I calm myself down.

"I've been truthful now. I've never said I was a minecraftian,"Spark says sadly.

Spark's P.O.V

Devon leaves. I sigh. What the h*ll have I done? I was about to forget about them, I was ready to be through with him. With everybody and this whole frkn world. Then I remember Shactun's words. Before being through with anyone else, be through to you. What the h*ll does that mean? I thought. I shake my head and walk away.

****

The end. Part two will begin soon.


	10. part two coming soon!

**Hi everybody, just really wanted to get that out. I am now finished with through to you. However, there will be a part two. I hope you guys enjoyed it. I really really really hope you do. So onto part two now!**


End file.
